Alternate Kisses
by KyotoraV
Summary: It's the end of the famous episode Duet, only McShep style.


**Alternate Kisses 'Duet', McShep style**

What would have happened if Rodney had held the reins during the man-kiss. Or at least what we all knew would have happened even though he wouldn't admit it.

Disclaimer: I do not own SGA. But if I did...

* * *

"Rodney…this hasn't been tested. It may not work." Zelenka pushed up his glasses with a worried glance at Dr. McKay.

"I don't care." He went over to the platform, and stood, waiting for Zelenka to configure the last bit of equation.

"_Rodney…what if this doesn't work? We could both die." _Cadman's voice in his head sounded.

"I don't care, if we stay like this, we'll both die for sure!" He repeated out loud. His team gave him worried looks.

"_What about him…"_

"What about whom?"

"_You know. Shouldn't you tell him exactly…"_

"No. Nothing will ever come from that." Rodney kept these words private, a thought for Lt. Cadman.

"_Rodney if something happens, shouldn't he know? It's only fair, for all of us." _

"Listen Lieutenant, just tell him. Tell Carson how you feel. Take over, and tell him. Hurry."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, now hurry up!" He said this last part out loud.

"_Thank you Rodney."_

Rodney felt himself slip back into a deeper sensation, like being half asleep, when your thoughts are racing. He could see her approaching Carson. He knew exactly what she had planned, a kiss. One first and possibly last kiss to let Carson know how she felt. And although he felt quite dirty about her using his body to kiss another man, he couldn't help wish it was someone different. He pictured the Colonel with a smile spread across that devilish face.

He imagined, as Laura moved his body toward Carson that he was advancing on John. He let a quick _"I love you." _Escape his lips, before he grabbed onto the Colonels shirt, and smashed his mouth against John's. He felt every sweet sensation, as if it really was the Colonel upon which he was acting out his deep desires. Whoever was in control at that point pulled away from that tell-all kiss. Rodney was reluctant to open his eyes and end that sweet fantasy by seeing Carson's shocked face. He reluctantly took control and opened his eyes slowly.

The vision that met his eyes was not Carson, but Colonel John Sheppard.

"_You're Welcome."_

Rodney's face colored, and he let go of John's shirt shocked, and signaled for Zelenka to hurry up. He felt nothing after the beam dematerialized him. And for endless hours felt nothing, until he woke later in the infirmary. John was in a chair near the bed, Elizabeth at the foot, and Carson nowhere in sight.

"Colonel…"He muttered still half sated from the ordeal. John smiled, and stood up.

"Rodney, You're okay." His worried face brightened, and Dr. Weir smiled.

"Rodney." Lt Cadman's voice sounded.

"Oh God you're still in there!" He closed his eyes, and groaned.

"Over here." He voice said sarcastically. Rodney turned his head and cautiously opened one eye to see Carson standing beside the bed of a completely separate Lt. Cadman.

"Oh thank God." He said relieved.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Weir asked smiling at him.

"Well, a little bit lonely, and frankly glad to be." He looked over at the Lieutenant again, and she smiled back.

"Personally I'm just glad to be a girl again and back in my own body." Carson gave her hand a little squeeze. It appeared that he got the message after all. Rodney turned to a slightly flustered John Sheppard.

"It's good to the have the slightly less schizo Rodney back, not to mention the lieutenant here." He averted his eyes from Rodney towards the floor. "I think we're all pretty glad that's over."

Rodney's heart sort of fell, _so I guess he didn't approve. Then again, did I really expect him to love _me_ back? _

"None more than me, I can assure you. Yech. Can you even imagine being inside _his_ brain?" Everyone chuckled at that. Rodney just kind of kept quiet.

"Umm Lieutenant, I don't mean to pry but I didn't realize you had such feelings for me." John said looking over at Laura.

"Hey, don't look at me." She said, and turned back to Becket.

"Uh…I think it's high time the patients got some rest." Carson said nervously, and pulled the curtain between the two separate souls slightly.

"Quite right, I hope to see you guys up and running soon. Sleep well." Dr. Weir said before leaving the room. Beckett pulled the curtain closed, and the Colonel approached Rodney's bed again.

"So…If that wasn't Cadman that kissed me…" He spoke a little uncomfortably "You haven't got any more women hidden in your brain, do you?" Rodney's fallen heart jumped back into his chest.

"Well, Sheppard, I suppose logically if it wasn't Lt. Cadman that it had to be me." He faltered a little, and his face began to pale.

"Just wondering if there were anymore people in there, Can't be too careful." He kept his gaze on the floor. Rodney reached a hand out and grasped the Colonel's. John looked up, and locked eyes with his genius admirer.

"There's only me Colonel. Don't worry." Rodney tried to strain up, but John gently pushed his shoulder back down, and stroked Rodney's hair. He smiled down, in his own small form of acknowledgment.

"Get some rest." John said began to leave. Rodney's heart was beating like he had just run a mile, or in his out of shape state, twenty yards. He closed his eyes when the colonel left and slept, alone, for almost the last time ever.


End file.
